Overreaction
by SecretlySlytherin
Summary: Leave it to the idiotic Gryffindor to overreact, about something that really was nothing...ok so my summeries suck haha but please read its my first SFBZ and its kinda fluffy so tell me what you think:


This was writen for dani, this is one of her OTPs so yeah...I thought it weas cute, haha and it was also betaed by her.

enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Overreaction**

"Just go away Blaise; I don't want to hear your excuses!" Seamus yelled on the verge of tears.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Everyone looked up as Seamus stormed into the used-to-be quiet Gryffindor common room, followed by a very annoyed Blaise Zibani.

"You're over reacting, if you would just let me explain you would understand that-"

But he was cut off because Seamus had turned around and to Blaise's horror he was now crying. It broke Blaise's heart; it really was nothing, leave it to the idiotic Gryffindor to over react.

"Oh it was nothing, was it?" Seamus's voice despite all his tears was very steady,

"I went down there to surprise you for your birthday, and what do I see?" Seamus pauses, almost as if he is daring Blaise to interrupt him. "That slut Parkinson all over you!" Everyone in the common room was silent, the whole school knew about the two's relationship, and so they all knew that both were off limits to anyone else, so the room held its breath waiting for an explanation.

"I waited for you to push her off…or something, but no you just let her clime on to your lap, wearing nothing but her knickers and then you just let her kiss you!" Blaise could see Seamus shaking with rage, and could read the anger and pain in his eyes. If only he could get a word in…

"You don't understand it was a joke!" Blaise screamed to be heard over Seamus's ranting and raving.

"Oh yeah! Very funny, jokes on me, make me look like a fool!"

"Was it all a lie then?!"

_Fuck that wasn't what I meant!_ Thought Blaise, this wasn't working; he needed to calm Seamus down, but how? He did the only thing he could think of, although it could turn from bad to worse if this didn't work…So having made up his mind, he surged forward and grabbed seamus's face in a steely grip, then roughly placed his mouth on Seamus's. Who at first tried to push him a way, but then clung to him desperately. The kiss turned almost pleadingly on Seamus's part, as if he was pleading to Blaise for understanding, for reassurance, pleading to be told that he was wrong. And so Blaise held him tighter and kissed him harder, possessively. They broke away panting and Blaise looked into Seamus's hopeful eyes.

"It was a surprise joke for my coming of age, Draco and Pansy were having a bit of fun, and it was nothing I promise." He could see Seamus hesitating wanting to believe him, but not wanting to get his hops up. So he decided to tell the whole truth.

"I love you Seamus, I would never do anything to you." Seamus's breath hitched at these words, the ones Blaise had been so scared to say, so careful not to reveal. And to his horror Seamus began to cry again.

"I'm sorry don't cry love, I should have been more persistent in saying no to them, but it was just a bit of fun, I should have let you know what was going to happen, Its just, we did the same thing for Draco and Pansy's coming of age, so I didn't think it was a big deal." Seamus was still crying but there was a goofy grin starting to spread across his face. And then he pulled Blaise's mouth down on his again in a passionate kiss that caught Blaise off guard, causing him to faultier for a minute, but then he eagerly replied moaning into Seamus's mouth. When they broke a part, Seamus was full out smiling, and the sight melted Blaise's heart.

"I'm an idiot arit I?" Seamus laughed a little and looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry I over reacted, I should have trusted you." Blaise let out a sigh of relief, he was forgiven.

"I love you too." Seamus proclaimed and kissed Blaise again lightly.

"Honestly," said Blaise a little exasperated "I would never do anything with _Pansy_ she's like my sister, not to mention her _boyfriend_ Goyle would beat me to a pulp!"

Seamus blushed and looked off to the side, Blaise loved it when Seamus blushed, and for the second time the night, his heart melted at the site of the other boy. "I love you." Blaise said again, Seamus quickly turned his head to look at him and his eyes were wide and full of sorrow.

"Oh shit!" he shouted, startling Blaise and the rest of the common room that were now swooning over the most adorable couple.

"What?" Blaise asked a little worried.

"I've ruined your birthday!" Seamus all but whined, Blaise chuckled a bit and lifted Seamus's chin so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, you did."

Seamus closed his eyes in shame.

"But I forgive you, you silly Gryffindor idiot!"

Blaise and Seamus both laughed at this, then went to sit on the couch and snog and cuddle for the rest of the night. All in all, Blaise thought, this had to be, by far the most interesting birthday he had ever had. There was something to be said for Gryffindor's; they sure did know have to crash parties. Blaise looked at the sleeping Seamus in his arms and smiled, he was looking forward to next year with the idiot.

The End

(A/N: so tell me what you think...?)


End file.
